nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nethack Quaffing Game
For some reason I'm not very keen on this article... --paxed 08:15, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I don't like it either, but I think we should mention it in some form. Perhaps add noone will get anywhere in-game while drunk, and a habit of drinking alone is very dangerous (friends on chat counts as alone) and clearly in the minority. For now, I'm just going to watch. -Tjr 22:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I apologize for creating a problem. I have been playing some version of the Nethack Quaffing Game unofficially with friends locally and online for years, and I thought it was nice to make it official after playing with some new people and getting into adding to wikihack. However, I understand your qualms about the subject and have removed all links to Nethack Quaffing Game from the wiki aside from one on my personal page. Popscythe 21:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The article isn't done yet, but it already looks quite a bit better. External links are removed and I even added a humorous and yet effective disclaimer. Popscythe 22:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, thinking it over, I apologize for ruining your fun. : As to the external links, I'm adding a rather general note to cheating and unofficial conduct. They should be general enough not to "fan-pollute" the wiki, as explained on User_talk:Ray_Chason#Nethack_Quaffing_Game. In a certain sense, the drinking game is nothing but an unofficial conduct, though quite different from the ones already listed there. :The wiki does tend to get to enough traffic to warrant promoting (good?) ideas here in adaequate form, in addition to rgrn. : However, I still feel very uncomfortable with endorsing "drinking alone", and you certainly won't get me to participate. On the other hand, it's not the wiki's job to mother people. :I propose to add a clear warning you are effectively drinking alone, to polish the article a little bit, and to treat the drinking game mostly like every other popular unofficial conduct. Tjr 17:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :: On a third thought, perhaps I shouldn't do anything until we have consensus. I'm im favor of adding to unofficial conduct and to cheating#probably cheating respectively: House rules You can set up house rules with your friends, not only what you can do in-game, but also how you "have to" play. This can be as unrelated to Nethack as a drinking game. * Violating house rules you have set up with your friends. :: -Tjr 17:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC); edits Tjr 19:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I think this article is rather ridiculous. It's contents could be basically summarized as "You could play a drinking game if you really wanted. Just like in any other drinking game, make up your own rules when to drink. For example one drink for each experience level gained." As it is, whoever did it used a lot of effort for something that's basically their own house rules, not common nethack culture... --paxed 06:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I might agree with you that NetHack Quaffing Game is ridiculous. After all, it's mother, NetHack, is definitely ridiculous at times. However, I must argue that calling Nethack Quaffing Game a set of house rules when it was officially born in and worked on by the multinational residents of #slashem is inaccurate, if not mildly insulting. You've been in the room the entire time the "development process" as it is, has been transpiring, which means that you personally have been queried to assist. Not only did you not notice the community of #slashem (as small as it is) reaching out to you and everyone else for input, but you'd minimize their efforts. Rather than a group of house rules and in-jokes that don't apply to the community at large, the rules are being carefully sculpted around references to and odds within NetHack itself in a manner no less genuine than references in the games themselves, such as the Archeologist or Undead Slayer classes, just to name a modicum of the references contained within the first 5 seconds of a NetHack/Slash'EM game. We who have been working diligently on the NetHack Quaffing Game around other requirements of life are doing our best to fine tune a work in progress that we believe culminates actions that span the entire history of NetHack. For where there is UNIX, there is beer and NetHack. So quoth early Hackers, and it is my personal and unbiased opinion that not allowing the community to contribute to what is probably the widest used, yet least discussed unofficial conduct would be a terrible slight to the community itself, as well as (and most of all), to the proud memories of Hackers and even Developers who have been playing some version of the Nethack Quaffing Game off and on for the entire life of the project. "Everything tastes better when it's been Stark Fisted" -popscythe 08:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Did a bunch of edits to the rules system, including sorting the incentives and penalties properly and removing some and adding others. Will be making the tables quite a bit better in the next day or two, hopefully including sorting and definitely including much better formatting. Thank you for your patience! "Everything tastes better when it's been Stark Fisted" -popscythe 06:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC)